For preventing unauthorized use, convention terminal devices comprise the function of authentication and allow use of major functions when authentication is successful. Passwords generally used in the authentication process have problems such as troublesome to enter, easily leaking, and vulnerable in terms of security. Recently, authentication using biological information other than passwords, such as fingerprints and voiceprints, is utilized (for example, see Patent Literature 1).